1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flower pot holder and more particularly to a simplified two-part structure permitting adjustability of a bracket to adjust to different widths of trim boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to employ brackets or like members to support flower pots from window trim boards, windowsills or building walls or the like with the flower pots spaced laterally from the wall or from the window frame so as to prevent contact between the leaves of the plants overflowing the flower pot periphery and the wall in the area of its support. Such brackets for suspending flower pots or similarly hung devices comprise the subject matter of the following U.S. patents constituting the best known prior art with respect to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 670,139 to Omev filed 1901
U.S. Pat. No. 1,067,748 to Mitchell filed 1913
U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,476 to Torgersen filed 1934
U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,596 to Redin filed 1938
U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,412 to York filed 1940
U.S. Pat. No. 2,698,048 to Schweizer filed 1954
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,429 to Magnuson filed 1967
While the mounting brackets perform a suspending function with respect to the articles suspended thereby in the above-identified patents, and the devices are complicated, expensive to produce and allow adjustment horizontally for the suspended flower pots or other plants since the configuration and dimensional parameters of the flowers and plants suspended by such devices vary widely.